Fichtre
by Laemia
Summary: Vexen aime les muscles. OS, Vexen/Lexaeus (plus ou moins)


**Voici ma dernière participation, avec un gros retard, pour le December Crackship.**

 **Je m'excuse platement auprès de toutes les personnes qui liront ceci.**

* * *

Il n'y avait que deux choses qui faisaient ressentir un tant soit peu d'illusion d'émotion à Vexen : la science et les gros muscles.

Ouais, les muscles, ouais, parfaitement. Chose surprenante pour quelqu'un d'aussi froid que lui, Vexen en convenait volontiers. En tout cas, cela ne collait pas avec l'archétype du savant glacial. Ceci dit, les gens, dotés ou non de coeurs, ne rentraient pas toujours tout à fait dans des petites cases. Y'avait forcément des traits de personnalité qui débordaient.

Les muscles donc. Le sport, l'effort, la sueur et tout ça. Vexen trouvait cela… Esthétique. Bien sûr, lui, il était aussi rachitique qu'une brindille, mais ce n'était point cela qui l'intéressait. Il préférait observer les autres hommes plutôt que de se casser la tête à développer sa propre masse musculaire. Parfois, il empruntait une télévision, celle de Demyx ou de Xemnas, pour regarder le catch. Sans le son évidemment, parce que les présentateurs bruyants, toutes ces histoires de compétitions et de barbaries le fatiguaient, il voulait juste _voir_.

Le Simili emporterait ce secret dans sa tombe. Pas qu'il puisse éprouver une quelconque honte, mais sa crédibilité de scientifique en prendrait un sacré coup, si ça se savait. Quoiqu'il pourrait faire passer cela pour une étude très sérieuse sur la force physique, pour le bien de l'Organisation. Enfin, il se débrouillerait grâce à son QI hors du commun, mais tout de même, autant éviter les tracas autant qu'il le pouvait. Les tracas faisaient perdre du temps.

Alors il rangeait ses hobbies honteux dans un coin de son esprit propre et bien rangé – contrairement à sa masse capillaire – et se concentrait sur le bordel habituel : concevoir des expériences malsaines, oeuvrer à la récupération d'un cœur, et toutes ces inepties. Quoique techniquement, il ne pouvait certes point en avoir quelque chose à cirer, de récupérer un cœur, puisque l'absence dudit cœur barrait la route à toute sorte d'envies ou d'aspirations. Cela dit, il s'agissait d'un objectif comme un autre, et puis Xemnas ne lui laissait pas exactement le choix. De plus, cela lui permettait de se consacrer à la Science, la vraie, sans se soucier de problèmes d'éthique ou de budget.

Mais il existait une chose qui compromettait son investissement auprès de la connaissance pure, et le poussait du côté de la tentation vile et démoniaque et musculeuse. Pas une _chose_ , en fait, mais pas réellement _quelqu'un_ non plus, puisqu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses collègues de l'Organisation XIII.

Oh, il n'avait aucune affection pour le Numéro V, Lexaeus – surtout qu'il ne pouvait rien ressentir, ah ! - mais en revanche, pour ses deltoïdes, … Sans parler des pectoraux, qui lui donnaient presque l'impression de se sentir vivant, lorsqu'il les observer sailler au-dessus du col échancré de son manteau…

C'était agaçant.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas se concentrer avec cette indécence sur pattes dans les parages ! Déjà, partir en mission avec lui relevait de la torture la plus élémentaire qui soit, alors, tout un séjour au Manoir Oblivion avec le mastodonte dans les parages, Xemnas n'y pensait tout de même point !

Eh si. _Si_ , et en prime, il se retrouvait dans la même équipe que lui. Cette mission aurait dû être une occasion rêvée d'étendre ses connaissances sur la Keyblade, les Souvenirs, et tout un tas d'autres concepts qui faisaient travailler très vite les rouages fumants de sa cervelle prodigieuse ! Au lieu de quoi, il allait passer la moitié du temps à se sentir émoustillé au plus haut point, tel un adolescent devant une bretelle de sous-vêtement ! Non mais ! Quelle torture !

Arrangeant ses fioles et ses différents produits afin de s'adonner à une nouvelle expérience très sophistiquée, Vexen s'abandonnait à ces sombres pensées. Il tentait tant bien que mal de se concentrer, de ne pas penser à un quelconque sujet en rapport avec un corps musculeux, et surtout en rapport avec Lexaeus, mais, eh bien… Tentez de chasser une idée de votre esprit, et elle s'y cramponnera…

Et où était cet incapable de Zexion quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il était sensé _l'assister_!

« Zexion !

-Puis-je t'aider ?

-AAAAAAH. »

Vexen en laissa tomber ses tubes à essai, renvoyant un regard de pur haine aux yeux paisibles qui le fixaient, enfoncés dans un visage à la mâchoire carrée. Décidément, cet homme se trouvait partout où il ne fallait pas !

« Disparaît de ma vue, vil serpent ! cracha le scientifique à un Lexaeus qui fronça à peine les sourcils. Démon ! Voyou ! »

Avec un haussement d'épaule, l'armoire à glace finit par s'éloigner, silencieux et habitué aux agressions verbales de la part de Vexen. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sentir outré, de toute façon, puisqu'il n'avait pas de coeur.

Après son départ, le Savant Glacial rumina encore quelques phrases boudeuses, faisant référence à des triceps, abducteurs, et autres joyeusetés.

Plus tard, au Manoir, lorsque Vexen disparut, n'ayant pas vu venir la traîtrise d'Axel, sa dernière pensée fut de mauvaise foi : son intellect avait été perturbé par cet abruti de Lexaeus, ces derniers temps ! S'il avait eu pleine capacité de son esprit, il ne serait pas mort aussi bêtement, ça pour sûr !

* * *

 **Beuah, c'était beaucoup plus drôle dans ma tête...**

 **Si ça vous a fait ne serait-ce que sourire, vous pouvez m'envoyer une review ! Dans le cas contraire, vous pouvez m'en envoyer une pour dire que c'était naze hein, y'a pas de souci !**


End file.
